politiquewikiaorg_fr-20200215-history
Attaque de Magnanville du 13 juin 2016
L’'attaque de Magnanville du 13 juin 2016' est une attaque terroriste menée par l'islamiste Larossi Abballa contre deux fonctionnaires de police qu'il assassine à leur domicile dans la commune de Magnanville (Yvelines). L'enfant de trois ans du couple est retrouvé sain et sauf tandis que Larossi Abballa est tué dans l'assaut du RAID. La nature de l'attaque suscite un profond émoi en France. Contexte Contexte international Le 12 juin 2016, quelques heures avant les faits, une attaque terroriste de masse se produit dans la boîte de nuit gay Pulse à Orlando (Floride) aux États-Unis, coûtant la vie à 59 personnes et en blessant 50 autres. L'assaillant, Omar Mateen, est un Américain d'origine afghane de 29 ans abattu après un siège de trois heures. Il a affirmé avoir prêté allégeance à l'État islamique mais aucune preuve n'est trouvée par les enquêteurs, laissant penser qu'il a plutôt été inspiré par l'EI. Il s'agit de l'attaque la plus mortelle contre la communauté LGBT aux États-Unis et, d'une manière générale, la pire sur le sol américain depuis les attentats du 11 septembre 2001. La tragédie soulève une vague d'émotion et de condamnation mondiale. Contexte national Avant cette attaque, sept policiers ou militaires français ont perdu la vie à cause du terrorisme islamiste : trois militaires dans l'affaire Merah les 11-13 mars 2012, un militaire à La Défense le 13 mai 2013 et trois policiers dans les attaques relatives à Charlie-Hebdo les 7-8 janvier 2015. A cela s'ajoutent des tentatives échouées ou déjouées par avanceMagnanville: policier, une profession explicitement visée par Daesh. Contexte local Dans la nuit de l'attaque, des jets de projectiles contre la police par une vingtaine de jeunes belliqueux sont observés près de l'Avre, dans le département des Yvelines, et débouche sur douze interpellations et sept gardes à vueMagnanville : la note de police pointe le courage de la victime. Déroulement de l’attaque Assassinats C'est à 20h30 que Larossi Abballa, dissimulé derrière le portail de la maison, se jette sur Jean-Baptiste Salvaing rentrant chez lui, au cri de « Allahu Akbar ! » pour lui décocher plusieurs coups de couteau. Dès le début, le policier tente d'alerter le voisinage pour les encourager à fuir et à appeler ses collègues. Il tente de fuir mais il est rattrapé et reçoit de nouveaux cicatrices au torse avant de décéder vers 21h00 d'un total de neuf coups. Les témoins entendant le meurtrier revendiquer la bannière de l'État islamique. Larossi Abballa rentre ensuite dans le domicile et prend en otage la compagne du policier et leur enfant de seulement trois ans. Il ouvre un velux et voit trois hommes, venu du complexe sportif voisin après avoir été alerté par une femme, dont Zacharia qui fait un massage cardiaque à Jean-Baptiste Sylvaing. Il s'exclame alors : « Je représente l'État islamique, vous avez attaqué chez nous. On va vous attaquer chez vous. J'ai un otage, je suis armé », mais Zacharia continue et Abballa retourne dans la maison, ayant vraisemblablement cru qu'il s'agissait des forces de l'ordre. Il tue la femme, apparemment en l'égorgeant puisqu'elle sera retrouvée avec une plaie sous le couMagnanville : la note de police pointe le courage de la victimePoliciers tués à Magnanville: "J'ai vu le terroriste droit dans les yeux". Une fois les autorités alertées, le RAID est chargé de la mission. Les sapeurs-pompiers arrivés sur place tentent sans succès de ranimer le policier. Au même moment, le quartier est bouclé par les Brigades anti criminalité qui mettent place une zone d'exclusion en attendant l'arrivée du RAID. Le procureur de la République, arrivé sur place, autorise l'intervention si l'occasion se présente. Le RAID arrive et se positionne en colonne tant les négociations avec le terroriste n'aboutissent pasMagnanville : la note de police pointe le courage de la victime. A 20h52, Larossi Abballa a mis en ligne, via Facebook Live sur son profil Facebook, une vidéo de 13 minutes et 15 secondes dans laquelle il s'est filmé à l’intérieur de la maison. Les corps des époux sont visibles, ainsi que leur enfant de trois ans assis sur le canapé derrière lui dont le terroriste se demande quoi en faire. Il revendique et justifie les assassinats dans une longue tirade, indiquant avoir agit en réponse aux appels du porte-parole de l’État islamique dans un appel peu avant le ramadan, avant de citer des cibles potentielles : policiers, gardiens de prison, journalistes, politiques, rappeurs et de nombreuses personnalités publiques dont il cite les noms. Il explique vouloir « faire de l’Euro de football 2016 organisé en France un cimetière ». C’est à la vue de cette vidéo que les forces du RAID se décident à passer à l’action pour sauver le bébéMagnanville: Larossi Abballa voulait "faire de l'Euro un cimetière"Magnanville : la note de police pointe le courage de la victime. Intervention du RAID La phase de négociation tourne court face à un homme sans volonté et inscrit dans une démarche suicidaire. Il mentionne à nouveau sa fidélité à l’EI et menace de faire sauter la maison s'il y a intervention. Les premiers coups sont tirés à minuit avant que les équipes du RAID ne pénètrent dans le domicile à 00h02. Ils y trouvent les corps sans vie des parents, l'enfant indemne mais choqué, et abattent le terroriste qui a eu le temps d'hurler des revendications en français et en arabe. L'enfant est emmené et conduit dans un hôpital pour des soins et un suivi psychologiqueEN DIRECT - Magnanville: une liste de cibles retrouvée sur les lieux de l'attaqueL'assaut du RAID contre le forcené de MagnanvilleMagnanville : la note de police pointe le courage de la victimeC dans l'air du 15-06-2016 | ATTENTATS : LA NOTE QUI INQUIÈTE. Des journalistes sont présents sur les lieux dès l'événement connuMagnanville : la note de police pointe le courage de la victime. Suites Conséquences Le lendemain matin, le ministre de l’Intérieur Bernard Cazeneuve et le porte-parole du gouvernement Stéphane Le Foll confirment que l’enquête s’oriente vers la piste terroriste. Bernard Cazeneuve annonce que les policiers seront désormais autorisés à rentrer à leurs domiciles avec leur arme de service, une pratique cependant déjà rendue possible par l’état d’urgence en vigueur depuis les attentats du 13 novembre 2015, mais il leur sera permit de le garder au-delà de l'état d'urgenceEN DIRECT - Magnanville: une liste de cibles retrouvée sur les lieux de l'attaque. L'enfant de trois ans est confié à l'hôpital Necker-Enfants malades. Le lendemain de l'attaque, alors qu'il s'y trouve, l'hôpital est pris pour cible par des casseurs d'extrême-gauche pendant une des nombreuses manifestations contre la loi Travail qui a réunit un million de personnes ce jour-là. Depuis plusieurs jours, les grèves ont pu se poursuivre malgré l'état d'urgence et ont été émaillées de violences nombreuses et perpétuelles dans un climat de dégénérescence entre terrorisme, Euro 2016 et grèves. Les images de violence extrême font le tour du monde. Il semblerait que le gouvernement observe une passivité volontaire pour discréditer l'opposition à sa loiLoi Travail: l'hôpital Necker vandalisé fera-t-il basculer l'opinion publique?C dans l'air du 15-06-2016 | ATTENTATS : LA NOTE QUI INQUIÈTE. Cette attaque est une épreuve supplémentaire pour une police exténuée devant se déployer sur plusieurs fronts dans cette période : attentats, lutte contre le terrorisme, COP 21, manifestations contre la loi El Khomri, Euro de football, fête de la Musique, fêtes de Bayonne, Tour de France, 14-Juillet. Ce surmenage est accentué par des violences volontaires de la part de casseurs, enrôlant parfois des syndicalistes de la CGT (qui se défend en invoquant la légitime défense). Il semblerait que les autorités atténuent le bilan, comme lorsque le préfet de Paris cite 29 policiers blessés à l'hôpital Necker alors qu'il y en aurait eu au moins une quarantaine. L'absence d'ordres clairs et rapides les a contraint a être spectateurs des violences puisqu'ils ne peuvent agir qu'en cas de légitime défense si l'ordre ne leur est pas donné. Ils se sont aussi vu privés d'équipements jugés dangereux. Pour protester, un policier a refusé de serrer les mains du président de la République et du Premier ministre lors de l'hommage nationalManifestations, terrorisme... La police est à boutLoi Travail: les images qui embarrassent la CGTL'hommage de la France aux "héros du quotidien" tués à Magnanville. Succession d'actes hostiles et faits divers Le 18 juin, un homme de 54 ans poursuit un policier à Tulles en hurlant : « Je sais où tu habites et je viendrai pour régler le problème. Je ferai à ton enfant et à ta femme la même chose que ce qui s'est passé lundi soir en région parisienne ». Il est convoqué au tribunal deux jours plus tard pour "menaces de représailles" et "menaces de mort sur un fonctionnaire de police". Le même jour, la police intervient au domicile de Sami Fridhi, 29 ans, à Sedan, après qu'il ait frappé sa concubine. Celui-ci s'exclame alors : « Je vais vous buter comme les deux flics qui ont été butés cette semaine ». A l'issu de son procès, pendant lequel il a prétendu avoir oublié les faits, il est condamné à six mois de prison au lieu des quatorze mois requis. Le 22 juin, les policiers de Mantes-la-Jolie interpellent une voiture qui tournait autour de leur commissariat et enlèvent son portable au conducteur qui les filmait avec l'interrogation : « Tu as tué combien de kouffars aujourd'hui ? »Un homme poursuit un policier à Tulles pour faire "comme en région parisienne"Sedan : "Je vais vous buter comme les deux flics qui ont été butés cette semaine"Mantes-la-Jolie : "tu as tué combien de kouffars aujourd'hui ?". Par ailleurs, sans qu'il n'y ait de lien avec Magnanville, une étudiante de 19 ans est grièvement blessée par trois coups de couteaux à Rennes le lendemain. L'agresseur est présenté dans la presse comme un déséquilibré aux "antécédents psychiatriques lourds". Il se dit musulman et prétend avoir entendu des voix lui demandant de faire un sacrifice à l'occasion du ramadan. Le 15 juin, sur proposition et financement du ministère des Sports, quatre détenus de la prison d'Annœullin (Nord) sont autorisés à assister au match Russie-Slovaquie encadrés par cinq accompagnants au stade Pierre-Mauroy. Le 16 juin, un homme de Niort est condamné à huit mois de prison fermes pour avoir insulté un chauffeur de bus qui voulait le refouler car il n'avait pas de titre de transport : « sale blanc », « Je vais te tuer. Je vais tuer ta famille ». Le 20 juin, la justice rallonge de six mois la peine d'un an de prison d'un homme enfermé à Béziers qui voulait commettre un attentat contre les nudistes du Cap d'Agde au motif qu'il n'aime pas « les cul-nul ». Il avait été initialement condamné pour apologie du terrorisme" : port d'un tee-shirt sur lequel figurait la chahada (la profession de foi de l'islam reprise par l'EI sur son étendard), exposition aux murs de répliques d'armes entre deux versets du Coran, promotion de propagande islamiste sur Facebook, renommage de plats de son restaurant selon des armes à feu et des explosifs. Cette fois-ci, il a été dénoncé par ses codétenus pour son prosélytisme et son antisémitisme. Le 21 juin, un mineur de 14 ans originaire de Poissy (Yvelines), ayant fugué pour « faire le djihad », est repéré dans un taxi à l'aéroport de Roissy brandissant vers les policiers un couteau de cuisine avec une lame de 20 cm. Il est interpellé sans difficulté, placé en garde à vue pour "menaces avec armes sur des policiers". Le même jour, et toujours dans les Yvelines, à Bennecourt, des inscriptions djihadistes sont retrouvées sur des tableaux de deux classes saccagées des écoles maternelles et primaires (« Daech, une bombe est ici »). Elles rouvrent après le passage des équipes de déminage tandis que plusieurs suspects, dont des mineurs, sont interpellésRennes: une lycéenne blessée par un déséquilibré qui voulait tuer pour le ramadanLes insultes au chauffeur de bus l'envoient huit mois en prisonIl projetait un attentat au Cap d'Agde parce qu'il n'aime pas "les culs-nus"« Parti faire le jihad », un ado menace la police avec un couteau à RoissyAnnœullin : Mercredi, ils ont pu quitter leur cellule pour vibrer au stade MauroyDeux écoles des Yvelines vandalisées et souillées par des références pro-Daech. Hommage national et obsèques Une cérémonie a lieu à Versailles le 18 juin en présence de centaines de policiers, gendarmes et sapeurs pompiers. François Hollande prononce un discours écrit par lui-même et élève les deux victimes au rang de chevaliers de la Légion d'honneur à titre posthumeL'hommage de la France aux "héros du quotidien" tués à Magnanville. Les obsèques sont célébrées le 20 juin à Pézenas, une petite ville de l'Hérault située près de Béziers, en présence d'un millier de personne et sans personnage officiel. Jean-Paul Sylvaing, père du défunt, appelle dans son discours « chacun de nous à faire le choix de l'amour et non de la haine ... Puisse ce sacrifice nous faire avancer sur ce chemin de solidarité et d'amour ». Ils sont enterrés dans le cimetière du village voisin de MontagnacObsèques des policiers assassinés : la famille lance un message de paix. Enquête judiciaire L'enquête est confiée à la sous-direction anti-terroriste, à la police judiciaire de Versailles et à la Direction générale de la sécurité intérieure (DGSI)L'assaut du RAID contre le forcené de Magnanville. Une liste des cibles, les mêmes que celles mentionnées dans la vidéo, est retrouvée dans le domicile par les policiers le lendemain. Ils y trouvent aussi trois téléphones, trois couteaux dont un ensanglanté ainsi qu'une liste de cibles. Trois personnes de son entourage sont mises en gardes-à-vue dès le lendemain, prolongées deux jours plus tard, donc pour une durée totale de 96 heuresEN DIRECT - Magnanville: une liste de cibles retrouvée sur les lieux de l'attaqueMagnanville : les gardes à vue des proches d'Abballa prolongéesMagnanville: les 3 gardés à vue disent condamner le double assassinat : *Charaf-Din Aberouz, 27 ans, affirme soutenir les thèses de l'EI mais pas le djihad armé ni les actions violentes, condamne le double-meurtre. Il avait été condamné avec Larossa Abballa en 2013 et était considéré comme l'émir du groupe. Initialement condamné à cinq ans de prison, il est libéré deux ans plus tard grâce à des aménagements de peine alors que le personnel pénitencier constatait sa radicalité (prêches, joie à la mort de Hervé Gourdel). *Saâd Rajraji, 29 ans, condamne les attentats de Paris, le double-meurtre et les actions de l'EI d'une manière générale. Lui aussi avait été condamné en 2013. Une liste de noms de policiers est retrouvée à son domicile, comportant les noms, la fonction et l'adresse personnelle. Bien qu'elle soit datée de six ans, elle intrigue pour cet intérêt ciblé. Le nom et le contact de Fabien Clain, cité dans de nombreuses affaires terroristes dont les attentats de Paris du 13 novembre 2015 et liées à Sid Ahmed Ghlam, est retrouvé sur un bout de papier. Les deux hommes ont été codétenus entre 2011 et 2012 à Fleury-Mérogis et appartiennent à une association d'aide prisonniers musulmansMagnanville: le nom de Fabien Clain retrouvé au domicile de l'un des suspects dans le double meurtre. *Le troisième dont le nom n'est pas divulgué, 44 ans, est un ancien ami de collège d'Abballa qui aurait ensuite travaillé dans son restaurant, et qui affirme ne plus lui avoir parlé depuis un temps et a condamné le double-meurtre. Ils sont déférés devant la justice au terme de leurs gardes à vue le 18 juin 2016 et mis en examen pour "association de malfaiteurs terroriste" criminelle à l'exception du dernierPoliciers tués à Magnanville: deux proches du tueur présumé déférés devant un juge antiterroristePoliciers tués: un proche de Larossi Abballa en garde à vue. La question est posée de savoir si l'attaque revêtait un aspect personnel puisque le tueur habitait aux Mureaux puis à Mantes-la-Jolie, près du commissariat où il a pu se trouver à plusieurs reprises puisqu'il était connu de la police pour des faits de petite délinquance. Il a déclaré aux forces du RAID : « Il était venu chez moi, maintenant c'est moi qui viens chez lui! ». La fouille du portable révèle des photos du commandant Salvaing en uniforme et les enquêteurs découvrent que le portable à borné à proximité des deux commissariat les 8, 9 et 10 juin, laissant penser qu'il a fait du repérageMagnanville: policier, une profession explicitement visée par DaeshMagnanville: Abballa a affirmé au RAID qu'il connaissait ses victimesMagnanville: le point sur l'enquêteCe que révèle le téléphone d'Abballa. Le 21 juin 2016, trois hommes proches de Larossa Abballa accusés d'avoir fait des repérages, dont un fiché S, sont interpellés aux Mureaux et à Mantes-la-Jolie. Deux l'ont été pour "association de malfaiteurs terroriste criminelle", Charaf-Din A. et Saad R., tous deux placés sous contrôle judiciaire depuis. Le troisième, Mohamed Lamine A., frère du premier, est mis en examen en décembre 2017 pour "complicité d’assassinat sur personnes dépositaires de l’autorité publique en relation avec une entreprise terroriste", "participation à une association de malfaiteurs terroriste" et "complicité de séquestration d’un mineur de moins de 15 ans". De nationalité marocain, il avait été condamné à huit ans de prison en 2007 et déchu de sa nationalité le 7 octobre 2015. Il avait rendu ses papiers le 17 février 2016 et était resté sur le territoire français grâce à un titre de séjour provisoire. Il est soupçonné de vouloir s'attaquer à deux autres policiers des Mureaux, collègues de Jean-Baptiste Sylvaing, l'un travaillant à la Brigade anti-criminalité, l'autre à la Brigade de sûreté urbainePoliciers tués: un proche de Larossi Abballa en garde à vueMagnanville: deux autres policiers des Mureaux étaient visésMagnanville : six interpellations dans le cadre de l’enquête sur l’assassinat du couple de policiers. Six personnes, trois hommes et trois femmes, dont une policière ancienne déléguée du syndicat Alliance, sont interpellées le 9 avril 2017 par la sous-direction antiterroriste (SDAT) de la police judiciaireMagnanville : six interpellations dans le cadre de l’enquête sur l’assassinat du couple de policiers. Profil du terroriste thumb|110px|right Larossi Abballa est un Français âgé de 25 ans au moment des faits résidant à Mantes-la-Jolie (Yvelines), chez ses parents retournés au Maroc depuis quelques mois. Il se décrit lui-même comme un musulman pratiquant faisant le ramadan mais fréquentait rarement la mosquée du Val-Fourré. Il s’est fait connaître pour des faits de petite délinquance (vol, recel, violence) à partir de 17 ans comme "conduite sans permis" et "refus d'obtempérer" en 2008 ou "vol avec effraction et recel" en 2010Magnanville: qui était Larossi Abballa, le meurtrier des deux policiers?. Il est incarcéré le 14 mai 2011 sur soupçons d'"association de malfaiteurs en relation avec une entreprise terroriste" à cause de sa participation à une filière djihadiste entre la France et le Pakistan. Son attitude semble relever plus du suivisme que de l'engagement, d'autant plus qu'il est resté en France contrairement à deux autres partis sur place. A l'époque, il se décrit comme « athée » et « sans religion ». Il est mis en examen par le juge Marc Trévidic. Ce dernier parle d'un homme « imprévisible et dissimulateur » qui cherchait à faire le djihad et qui s'était entraîné physiquement en France. Ses camarades s'efforcent de le dédouaner pendant l'enquête. Condamné avec sept autres personnes en 2013 à trois ans de prison dont six mois avec sursis, il est donc libéré le 30 septembre 2013, non sans être surveillé par la sous-direction antiterroriste (Sdat). Il est passé par l'établissement pénitentiaire d'Osny, dans le Val-d'Oise, du Mans, de Chalon et dans la prison de la Santé à Paris. C'est à Osny qu'il est remarqué pour sa radicalisation en 2012. Il est fiché S. Le politologue Alain Bauer relève plusieurs incohérences dans son traitement judiciaireMagnanville: qui était Larossi Abballa, le meurtrier des deux policiers?EN DIRECT - Magnanville: une liste de cibles retrouvée sur les lieux de l'attaqueMarc Trévidic : «Le djihadiste Larossi Abballa, c'est moi qui l'ai mis en examen»Fiché "S", Larossi Abballa n’était pas jugé "inquiétant" par les autoritésC dans l'air du 15-06-2016 | ATTENTATS : LA NOTE QUI INQUIÈTELarossi Abballa, un profil "obsessionnel et consciencieux". L’avocat Hervé Denis, qui l’a côtoyé lors de son procès, évoque « un garçon sans grande envergure, d’une intelligence moyenne, qui semblait avoir pris conscience de la raison pour laquelle il s’était engagé dans ce groupe qui était à caractère très sectaire »EN DIRECT - Magnanville: une liste de cibles retrouvée sur les lieux de l'attaque. Il a ensuite changé de vie en créant une société de restauration rapide en fin d’année 2015 et ne manifestait guère de signe de radicalisation. Larossi Abballa est mis sur écoute en février 2015, après qu’un de ses proches soit parti en Syrie avec toute sa famille, mais les enregistrements ne sont guère fructueux, laissant penser qu’il dissimule ses projets. Il prête allégeance au chef de l’EI trois semaines avant les faits. L’attaque prévue répond à un communiqué de ce dernier demandant de « tuer les mécréant chez eux avec leur famille ». Le 26 mai 2015, il retire sa photo sur son profil Facebook pour la remplacer par un fond noir et poste uniquement des articles antisémites et complotistes en lien avec le fondamentalisme islamiqueEN DIRECT - Magnanville: une liste de cibles retrouvée sur les lieux de l'attaque. Profil des victimes thumb|250px|right L’homme, Jean-Baptiste Salvaing, 42 ans, est commandant de police adjoint du commissariat des Mureaux, ayant auparavant travaillé au commissariat de Mantes-la-Jolie, au cours d'une carrière essentiellement menée dans les Yvelines. Des proches le décrivent comme « bon râleur », sportif, bavard, et doté d'un certain sens de l'autodérision et de la fête. Sa compagne, Jessica Schneider, 36 ans, travaillait encore à Mantes-la-Jolie comme secrétaire administrative, « une femme à l'écoute et toujours disponible ». Leurs professions était connue par avance de Larossi AbballaEN DIRECT - Magnanville: une liste de cibles retrouvée sur les lieux de l'attaqueObsèques des policiers assassinés : la famille lance un message de paix. Les deux enfants de Jean-Baptiste Salvaing, Hugo, 11 ans, né d'une précédente union et Matthieu, 3 ans, sont fait pupilles de la nation. Ils bénéficieront d'un soutien financier et d'un suivi de l'État tout au long de leurs études, auxquels il faut ajouter des dons anonymesMagnanville: pour David Douillet, le policier tué était "un homme remarquable"Les deux enfants du policier tué seront pupilles de la nationMagnanville: la commune solidaire avec le fils du couple de policiers assassinés. Réactions Autorités françaises Le président de la République François Hollande exprime sa compassion et rend hommage aux victimes. Il affirme que la lutte contre le terrorisme s’intensifie par l’intervention militaire internationale et l’échange d’informations entre paysEN DIRECT - Magnanville: une liste de cibles retrouvée sur les lieux de l'attaque. Le Premier ministre Manuel Valls convoque le besoin d’unité et de rassemblement après avoir rappelé que les victimes ont été ciblées pour leur activité professionnelle. Devant l’Assemblée nationale le 14 juin, il estime qu’ « un cap dans l’horreur a été franchi » et prévient qu’il n’acceptera plus la remise en cause des policiers, sans doute une allusion aux récentes attaques gratuites menées par des groupuscules d’extrême-gauche animés par ce que le syndicat Alliance a nommé la « haine anti-flic », ayant abouti à une rare manifestation de policiers le 18 mai, alors que les images d’une attaque sauvage et de l’incendie d’une voiture de police dont les occupants ont pu fuir indignait l’opinion publiqueEN DIRECT - Magnanville: une liste de cibles retrouvée sur les lieux de l'attaque. Le maire de Mangnanville, Michel Lebouc (PCF), exprime également son émotion et annonce la mise en place de cellules psychologiques dans les écoles de sa commune. Il rend aussi hommage aux deux victimes, décrites comme des administrés « respectés » par leurs pairsEN DIRECT - Magnanville: une liste de cibles retrouvée sur les lieux de l'attaque. Le ministère de l’Intérieur met les drapeaux en berne dans les trois jours qui suivent l’attaque et respecte une minute de silence le 15 juin en mémoire des deux policiers en présence du président de la République, du Premier ministre et du ministre de l'Intérieur. Les syndicats de police sont reçus le lendemain de l’agression par le ministreEN DIRECT - Magnanville: une liste de cibles retrouvée sur les lieux de l'attaquePoliciers tués: minute de silence dans les commissariats. Des minutes de silence sont observées à l'Assemblée nationale et au Conseil de ParisEN DIRECT - Policiers tués: le terroriste avait une liste de cibles potentielles. Police nationale La police nationale met en ligne un livre de condoléances le 14 juin et une minute de silence est respectée dans tous les commissariats le 15EN DIRECT - Policiers tués: le terroriste avait une liste de cibles potentiellesPoliciers tués: minute de silence dans les commissariats. A l'initiative des collègues policiers du couple, une marche blanche a lieu à Mantes-la-Jolie, rassemblant 2 500 policiers et civilsMarche blanche pour les policiers tués: "Ça nous fait du bien de se sentir soutenus". Classe politique française *Nicolas Sarkozy, ancien président de la République devenu président des Républicains, déclare par communiqué : « Dans le cadre de l'état d'urgence, notre niveau de vigilance doit être adapté sans délai et tous les enseignements de l'enquête judiciaire en cours sur le profil et le mobile du terroriste doivent être tirés pour renforcer la sécurité des Français et la protection de nos forces de l'ordre »EN DIRECT - Policiers tués: le terroriste avait une liste de cibles potentielles. *L'ancien Premier ministre et candidat présidentiel Alain Juppé témoigne de son soutien aux forces de l'ordre : « En s'attaquant, de sang-froid, à deux policiers en civil, à leur domicile, une nouvelle étape a été franchie. Grâce au professionnalisme de la BRI et du Raid, la vie d'un petit garçon de 3 ans, désormais orphelin, a pu être préservée »EN DIRECT - Policiers tués: le terroriste avait une liste de cibles potentielles. *Le présidente du Front national Marine Le Pen exprime son indignation devant la faiblesse qu’elle perçoit du gouvernement dans sa lutte contre le fondamentalisme islamique, estimant qu’ « on a fait le minimum pour les médias, pour la galerie » et que le gouvernement « se comporte comme une cellule psychologique » en s’adonnant surtout au commentaire et à l’émotion. Elle réclame l’application de l’article 411-4 du Code pénal qui autorise à condamner à trente ans de rétention criminelle et à une amende de 450 000 euros une personne qui entretient des liens avec un organe étranger pour perpétrer des actes d’hostilité envers la FranceEN DIRECT - Magnanville: une liste de cibles retrouvée sur les lieux de l'attaque. *Jean-Luc Mélenchon, candidat présidentiel de la gauche radicale, fait part de l’horreur que lui inspire ces meurtres et réclame une révision des services de renseignement qu’il juge faibles alors que « nous avons reçu un terrible coup ciblé, à l’avantage de notre adversaire », avant de reprocher au gouvernement de concentrer les forces de l’ordre dans l’encadrement des manifestations opposées à la loi TravailEN DIRECT - Magnanville: une liste de cibles retrouvée sur les lieux de l'attaque. *L'ancienne Garde des Sceaux Christiane Taubira, souvent accusée de ne pas être solidaire de la police en raison de son passé très à gauche et de son soutien à des opposants de la police, se fait remarquer par son absence de réaction, alors qu'elle a immédiatement réagit à la tuerie d'Orlando (« whoever you love, it's love and that's the most beautiful thing on earth. So, keep on loving ») et à l'assassinat de Jo Cox (« you remain the sumptuous face of european mind and humanism »). Il faut attendre le 17 juin pour qu'elle s'exprime, toujours via Twitter : « Se recueillir avec les familles et souhaiter ardemment à ce petit garçon une vie éblouissante »whoever you love, it's love and that's the most beautiful thing on earth. So, keep on lovingyou remain the sumptuous face of european mind and humanismSe recueillir avec les familles et souhaiter ardemment à ce petit garçon une vie éblouissante. thumb|210px|right Autres Le Figaro rend hommage à Jean-Baptiste Salvaing et à Jessica Schneider dans son édition du 15 juin 2016. Le chanteur Renaud se rend dans un commissariat de police de l'Isle-sur-la-Sorgue pour offrir des fleurs en solidaritéRenaud partage la douleur de la police Le fils aîné du couple, Hugo, est invité par le ministre de l'Intérieur à assister au match France-Irlande de l'Euro 2016 en France, remporté par la France, deux buts contre un. A la fin du match, l'attaquant des Bleus, Antoine Griezmann, vient lui offrir le ballon du match. La vidéo est relayée par le site de la policeGriezmann offre le ballon de France-Irlande au fils du policier assassiné à Magnanville. Instances religieuses Les principales instances représentatives des Français de confession musulmane condamnent l'attaque. Dalil Boubakeur, recteur de la grande mosquée de Paris et président d'honneur du Conseil français du culte musulman, appelle à une « mobilisation nationale et citoyenne pour faire face à cette dangereuse escalade qui gangrène dangereusement l'avenir de notre vivre ensemble ». Aux yeux du CFCM, il s'agit d'« un acte de terrorisme lâche et barbare »Djihadistes en liberté: "Cela ne peut plus durer" estime la mosquée de Paris Le 19 juin 2016, entre 2 500 (police) et 4 000 (organisateurs) Français de confession musulmane défilent pour une marche blanche à Mantes-la-Jolie et déposent une gerbe devant le commissariat de police à l'appel du collectif des mosquées du Mantois. C'est le cinquième rassemblement après les attentats et un des plus grands avec celui des policiersA Mantes-la-Jolie, des milliers de « musulmans ordinaires » défilent « contre la barbarie ». État islamique L’État islamique revendique rapidement l’attaque via son agence de propagandeEN DIRECT - Magnanville: une liste de cibles retrouvée sur les lieux de l'attaque. Autre *Attaques de Toulouse et de Montauban en 2012 *Agression à La Défense du 13 mai 2013 *Attaque de Joué-lès-Tours du 20 décembre 2014 *Attentats terroristes de janvier 2015 en France *Agressions de Nice du 3 février 2015 *Attentat du train Thalys du 21 août 2015 *Tentative d'attaque de la base de Toulon en octobre 2015 *Attentats de Paris du 13 novembre 2015 *Attaque d'un commissariat de police de Paris du 7 janvier 2016 *Attentat de Nice du 14 juillet 2016 Références Catégorie:Terrorisme islamiste Catégorie:Attaque terroriste en France Catégorie:Présidence de François Hollande Catégorie:Terrorisme Catégorie:État islamique en Irak et au Levant Catégorie:Contenu développé